Scarlet O'Haira (Contestant)
Information * Label: The Wannabe * Gender: Female * Eliminated: TYI: Hide And Be Sneaky TYA: Jail Breaker TYP: * Place: TYI: 8th TYA: 10th TYP: * Team: TYI: Screaming Yeplings TYA: Screaming Giraffes TYP: Zeroic Zeros * Friends: Gabby, Liberty, Betty, Purdy, Art Lee, ShiShi, Waldo, and Busling * Enemies: Nipper, Priscilla, and Tingaling Bio * Total Yepling Island: Scarlet O'Haira (Beth) takes the personality of Beth from Total Drama Island. Scarlet was the first camper to arrive on the island, running over to Dustbin with a big smile. By the first challenge Scarlet was one of the few campers that did not jump. As she stated, she was too scared. Scarlet had made an alliance with Priscilla and Gabby by the second challenge, she made it through the 24-hour mark, but however fell asleep not long after. In the dodgeball competition, Scarlet was often seen in the game but however, didn't speak as much. In the talent show she was twirling fire batons. This sadly ended in almost burning her teammates. In Phobia Factor, Scarlet faced her fear by jumping into a pit of bugs. In the Boney Island challenge, Scarlet did not speak at all. By the paintball challenge, Scarlet along with Gabby was tired of walking in the forest without shooting a deer. When Scarlet and Gabby arrived to Priscilla, they were yelled at by Priscilla for taking too long. Scarlet was then forced to bring chips to Priscilla. When she snook into the kitchen Wooly noticed something there, she ran for her life. She then realized that she was running from chef for Priscilla, even though she didn't even like Priscilla. She then began eating the chips talking to Art Lee along the way. Scarlet then was yelled at by Priscilla and then defended herself by yelling back at Priscilla. She then was convinced to join the alliance once again. In the military related challenge, Scarlet made it through the hole without touching the pole. When the merge came around, Scarlet had once again talked back to Priscilla causing her to be kicked out of the alliance for good. Not long after, Liberty convinced Scarlet to form an alliance with her, and Scarlet agreed with her. Scarlet and Liberty began hanging out more often. Although being out of the alliance, Scarlet was still good friends with Gabby. When the eliminations came around after the hide and sneaky competition, Priscilla convinced Gabby, Purdy, and Lady Meowford to vote off Scarlet. When the campers were sent to a vacation area, Scarlet voted for Priscilla to go home. By the final two, Scarlet was on the side of Team Liberty. She was then seen cheering for Purdy when Purdy won. * Total Yepling Action: Scarlet and Gabby became best friends in this season. Scarlet, more than Gabby, did not like Priscilla and was often seen ignoring Priscilla. In the first challenge, Scarlet won the challenge, giving her and second place, Purdy, to choose their teammates. When Betty was chosen on her team, even though Betty did not like her, Betty convinced Scarlet to put Priscilla on her team. Scarlet was often seen near Gabby in most challenges.In the prison challenge, Scarlet did not do as much causing her team to lose. She was then eliminated by her team. Trivia * Scarlet was in Priscilla's alliance along with Gabby * Scarlet was the first camper ever to step foot or paw on the island * She is a big fan of Dustbin Beaver * Her best friend is Gabby * Scarlet did not jump off the cliff * Scarlet was in Priscilla's alliance twice * She was also in Liberty's alliance * Both of her eliminations were caused by Priscilla * Despite Beth (Scarlet's character) wins Total Drama Action, she lost * Scarlet ranked 10th place in TYA * She likes Chop-Chop and wants him to win the second season along with Gabby